


Stories of Eos

by ShadowedRaven



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedRaven/pseuds/ShadowedRaven
Summary: A collection of pairing one shots (each chapter a separate fic) from Final Fantasy XV. I've been wanting to try something like this after being in a Fanfic group for Final Fantsy XV for a little while. These fics will all be by reader request, so feel welcome, I love writing things about our favorite Chocobros, and this seemed the perfect way to share with everyone. Lots of fluff and romance to go around. Smut more than likely in later chapters. May try Nyx too if it's requested.





	1. Soup's On.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Raven here. Finally able to join everyone here on AO3 :3 I've been really addicted to Final Fantasy XV lately, and am in a few awesome groups for it, so I wanted to share some of my writing for that. Now this is a set of one shots, pairing one shots that I will be doing by reader request. I was inspired to do something like this by the wonderful story Tales From Insomnia by Elillierose. If you haven't read her story you should, it's really good. :3 Mine though will be all pairing based stories, however.
> 
> There is a second set of stories planned as well, a set that is Oc (reader) x whichever Bro. So requests for that are welcome as well. :3
> 
> Here is the first one, requested by Kelly (Bagpipes5k2). I hope everyone enjoys, and feel free to comment or PM me prompt requests. Just mind that this is my first time trying this kind of thing, so I may be a little slow at first. Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV or it's characters, just the plots I write.

Sighing a bit as he balances two grocery bags in one arm, Ignis fishes in his pocket for his key to Noctis' apartment. The prince had called him not long ago to tell him Prompto would be joining them for dinner, as he's staying overnight, and had requested a specific dish. As the lock clicks and the door opens, Ignis is hit by rather loud music, likely from one of the prince's game consoles, and whooping from Prompto. Suppressing a very fond smile at hearing the blonde, the advisor slips off his shoes, re-locks the door, and heads for the kitchen.

"Noct?" he calls, and a moment later, said prince calls back,

"In the back rec-room, Specs!" He nods to himself, setting the bags on the counter, then putting his old black briefcase in it's usual spot, hoping Noctis won't get after him for bringing some work with him. He puts all the groceries away, then heads to the rec-room, peeking inside. Noctis and Prompto are in the middle of some sort of racing game, whooping and laughing, and he's a little surprised to see Gladio is there as well. The shield is relaxed in a chair, reading one of his books.

"Hey Iggy!" Prompto says with a grin when he catches sight of the advisor. Noctis pauses the game, his eyes finding the brunette as well. Ignis nods a bit.

"Hello Prompto, Highness. Gladio? I wasn't aware you'd be here." Ignis answers with a slight frown, and the shield looks up.

"Oh hey Iggy, yea, kind of invited myself over, Dad was driving me nuts." he says with a sheepish shrug as he sets down his book.

"I hope you don't mind." Noctis adds, looking a little unsure. Ignis just shrugs a bit.

"It's fine, Highness." he says. Noctis sighs at the title, but nods. Prompto hands his controller to Gladio, and then follows Ignis back to the kitchen. He makes sure the prince and his shield are engrossed in the game, then comes up behind the advisor where he's setting stuff on the counter to prepare, and steps closer, so that his chest touches the bespectacled male's back, his nose nuzzling his neck.

"You're too tense again, Ig." he says softly, and the advisor tenses suddenly, then relaxes more against his blonde lover.

"I suppose so, you know how it is to get Noct to attend his meetings." He says with a sigh. Prompto lets a soft chuckle escape his lips, moving to stand beside the advisor.

"True, but would you really want him any other way?" Ignis can't help chuckling as well at that, starting to dice up some sweet peppers.

"No I suppose not." Prompto watches him dicing the peppers a moment, wondering exactly what it is the advisor is making.

"Noct said he asked for a certain dish, but wouldn't say what, can I ask what you're making?" Prompto asks, his shoulder brushing the advisor's as they stand at the counter. Ignis glances up from his dicing, hands pausing their task, and smiles a bit.

"Noct asked for Green Curry Soup." Prompto's face lights up into a grin, which makes Ignis look at him curiously.

"You didn't know that's one of my favorites?" The gunner asks with a chuckle. Ignis shakes his head at the blonde.

"No, actually I did not. Would you like to learn how to make it?" Prompto grins at that, usually Ignis isn't one to let people stay in the kitchen with him when he's cooking, especially with Noct's ability to burn practically everything he tries to put on a stove.

"Really? I'd love to!" Prompto smiles, snatching a quick kiss from the advisor. Ignis can't help the blush that rises to his cheeks. He clears his throat, then nods.

"Alright, first we need to dice these peppers and the shallots." He places a second cutting board down on the counter, setting the shallots next to it. Prompto washes his hands in the sink, drying them off too as he heads back over. He watches Ignis dicing the peppers a moment, then starts with the shallots. He picks one up and examines it a moment, then peels off the outer skin. He picks up the knife and starts to cut, trying to make the pieces as small as what the advisor is doing with the peppers, but they keep coming out different sizes and shapes, most of which are still too large.

"Prom?" Ignis asks when he hears the gunner sigh in frustration, and he moves over to see.

"Here, like this." he says, moving to stand against the gunner's back, his chin on his lover's shoulder, since his taller height allows it, and he reaches his arms around the blonde, taking the knife gently, and showing him how to hold it, then starting to chop some of the shallots. Prompto leans into him, blue eyes watching Ignis' hands intently as he works. He soon returns the knife to Prompto, and the blonde begins to chop the shallots, with Ignis occasionally guiding his hand, and soon he has a pile of well diced shallots. He turns his head to flash a grin at Ignis.

"Like that?" and the advisor smiles, nodding.

"Perfect." Prompto grins happily, and the finished peppers and shallots are moved aside, and Ignis pulls the package of chickatrice legs from the fridge after kissing the gunner's cheek and stepping away. Prompto lets a smile onto his lips again as he watches Ignis select some spice bottles from the cupboard for the seasoning he needs, setting them aside on the counter. He then cuts open the package.

"Now these need to be skinned, then seasoned and set to simmer." Prompto nods, picking up one of the spice bottles to examine it, then setting it back down. He moves back to the cutting boards, watching quietly as Ignis divides up the chickatrice legs and begins to remove the skin with his knife. Prompto watches a moment or so, then he picks up his own knife, taking a leg and starting to remove the skin. He glances at the advisor every so often to make sure he's doing it right, and soon the whole pile has been skinned. Ignis disposes of the skins, then they wash their hands again.

"Now to mix the spices." he says. Prompto pulls open a drawer, hunting around for the set of measuring spoons Noctis has in here somewhere, finally finding them and holding them up with a smile. Ignis nods, setting a bowl down, as well as a small whisk. Prompto pulls over the bottles of spices, happening to reach for one at the same time as Ignis, causing them to both blush slightly and chuckle. Ignis adjusts his glasses, which he will not admit is a shy or nervous habit for him, and says as Prompto starts opening some of the bottles.

"We need a certain amount of each." Prompto nods, waiting, but when he goes to pour the amount of one of the spices into the measuring spoon, the holed shaker top ends up coming loose and not only causing overflow on the spoon, but a pile in the bowl as well.

"Eheheh.." he says sheepishly, blushing. Ignis just shakes his head with a light smirk, pouring what he can salvage of the spice back into its bottle and making sure the shaker top is secure. He then wipes out the bowl a bit as well.

"Quite alright, love. Try again." Prompto nods, still blushing a bit, but manages to carefully measure out the right amount, tipping the spoon into the bowl. Ignis nods and closes that bottle, and Prompto reaches for the next one. Prompto nods, measuring out what Ignis tells him of the next one, and tipping it into the bowl and setting the bottle aside after closing it. As he's about to put it down, there's a particularly loud whoop from Gladio in the other room, which makes the blonde jump against Ignis, who reflexively wraps an arm around his lover. Prompto gives a sheepish chuckle, leaning into the advisor a moment. Ignis takes the moment to steal a kiss from his blonde lover, who's more than happy to respond, turning to wrap his arms around Ignis. The green eyed advisor presses their bodies together, deepening the kiss, the spices momentarily forgotten. Another whoop from the other room, from Noctis this time, startles them apart this time, their cheeks pink as they pant slightly from the intensity of the sudden kiss. Catching their breath, Prompto continues to measure out each of the spices under the adviser's direction, who then whisks them together. Prompto watches as Ignis coats all the chickatrice legs in the spice rub, then sears them in a pan he hadn't realized had been warming. Once done, he sets them in a pot of water to start simmering. He puts the shallots in as well, but leaves the peppers aside in a covered bowl for now.

"Shall we see what the others are doing?" Ignis asks, cleaning one lens of his glasses that had gotten a bit steamed from the pot. Prompto nods, stealing a quick kiss.

"Sure." he says with a smile, then gives the adviser's ass a light swat before dashing into the rec-room again. Ignis gasps slightly at the swat, blushing a bit, then schools his features back into a calm expression as he follows the blond, though several ideas for "dessert" with the blonde seem to be running through his mind rather rampantly, though he manages to hide it well. He settles in a chair, green eyes occasionally roving over to the blond as he watches his lover and his closest friends enjoying themselves, while soon the smell of the soup begins to waft through the apartment, making the gunner shoot him the occasional grin every so often as he catches the scent.


	2. You're beautiful, no matter what.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Prompto wakes up sick, Noctis takes it on himself to take care of his lover, and later on Prompto returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next prompt. This one is for Alaya (Ari204). I apologize for taking so long with this one, but I had been sick, so things kind of slowed down on me. Hoping to be able to get the rest of them out more timely. :3
> 
> This is also my first time posting smut, which is mainly the second half, so I hope I've done well enough and that everyone enjoys it. :) Again, comment or PM me requests if you want one done for you, I'm happy to oblige :3

Yawning, Noctis blinks open tired blue-gray eyes, smiling slightly at the warm heat of his boyfriend still against him from when they’d fallen asleep the night before, watching movies. Noctis sighs, in a month he has to leave for Altissia, and every day it gets closer, his heart breaks a little more. The blonde in his arms is who he wants to stay with. He loves Luna as a dear friend, but only as such. Prompto snuffles in his sleep, turning some and curling more into the raven with a soft whine. Noctis goes to place a kiss to the blonde’s forehead, but then frowns as his lips touch his lover’s skin, which is way too warm. He brushes his fingers through Prompto’s soft blond hair, and finds it slightly damp, making him wonder just when the fever started.

“Prom?” he asks softly, and the gunner just whines a bit and tries to curl himself closer. Noctis sighs in both concern and affection. He leans over and grabs his phone, punching in a number and waiting as it rings.

“Hello?” the accented voice soon answers, and Noctis sighs in relief.

“Specs, hey, do I have stuff for fevers here? You’re the one always looking after that kind of thing.” the advisor sighs a bit.

“Highness, are you ill?” Ignis asks, concerned.

“No not me, Prom has quite a fever though.” He hears the advisor sigh a bit, and he hears movement as well, sounds he recognizes as the man making coffee.

“There should be some stuff in your medicine cabinet in the bathroom. If there is not, let me know later and I will pick some up, I have to be at a meeting soon.” Noctis thanks his advisor, and they soon hang up. He tosses his phone aside, looking back down at the blonde. Prompto’s skin is paler than usual, making his freckles stand out more. Noctis groans when his bladder decides right then to make itself known, and he carefully gets up from beside his lover, padding to the bathroom to take care of it. Afterwards, he opens the medicine cabinet, poking through the different things. He finds a fever reducer, and takes the bottle back with him, stopping in the kitchen on the way for a glass of water, he also puts some cool water in a bowl and grabs a couple cloths as well, then returns to the bedroom. As he sets the bowl on the nightstand, tired blue eyes blink up at him, as the gunner rests against the pillows he had pulled over while Noctis was out of the room. The prince smiles and sits on the edge of the bed, touching the back of his hand to his lover’s cheek.

“Hey.” he says softly. Prompto leans into his cool hand, his eyes slipping closed again. Noctis takes two pills from the bottle.

“Can you take these for me, Prom?” the blonde opens his eyes, peering up at the prince, then looking at the pills again. Noct smiles a bit,

“I know you don’t feel well, but these should help, okay?” Prompto finally relents, taking them and the glass, downing the small pills and some water, then handing the glass back. Noctis smiles and sets it aside, and settles back beside the gunner, an arm around him, after laying a cool cloth over his forehead. Prompto leans in to the prince, his head against his shoulder, letting himself relax. Noctis tightens his arm a bit, letting the blonde curl into him. He finds himself gently rubbing the gunner’s side, feeling his lover relax more into him. He places a kiss on his temple, just laying there holding the blonde, content where he is. He doesn’t even realize that he’s fallen asleep, until he’s suddenly awoken by Prompto bolting from the bed and running to the bathroom, then the door slams and the muffled sound of him being sick is heard. Noctis sighs worriedly, brushing a hand tiredly through his hair. He glances at the clock, seeing it’s mid afternoon. He gets up and goes to the bathroom door, noting the silence at the moment.

“Prom?” he asks worriedly, and hears a sniffle from inside. The blonde rinses his mouth and face, then he pushes open the door, sinking against Noctis when the prince pulls him close. He then lets out a soft squawk of surprise when Noctis suddenly slips his other arm behind the blonde’s knees, lifting his lover into his arms. As he does, Prompto rests his head against the prince’s shoulder, feeling too tired and weak to protest any more than the initial sound of surprise. Noctis carries him back to the bed, gently laying him down and tucking the blanket over him, then says.

“Hang on while I see if Specs left any ginger tea or anything here.” he kisses the blonde’s forehead, and pulls a trash can over for him just in case, then heads to the kitchen. Prompto curls onto his side a bit, resting up against the pillows, watching his lover as he leaves the room. Prompto pulls up the blanket as he shivers a bit, draping one arm over his still uneasy stomach. In the kitchen, Noctis pulls open cupboards, searching them one at a time, finally finding teas and stuff in one by the stove. He shakes his head a bit when he sees Ebony in there as well, typical Ignis. He rummages through the selection of teas, finding one made with Kettier ginger and taking a bag out from the box. He then fills the kettle and puts it on the stove to heat, setting a mug and a jar of honey and a spoon on the counter. As he’s waiting on the kettle, there’s a knock at the door. Frowning, he does and peeks through the peephole, and sees Gladio. He unlocks and opens the door.

“Gladio?” he asks, confused. The shield chuckles a bit, though there’s also worry in his amber eyes. Also he’s holding a large pot, as Noctis notices.

“Hey, how’s Blondie?” he asks, following the prince into the kitchen, where he sets the warm pot down on one of the other stove burners so as not to burn the counter.

“Not good..” Noctis sighs, worried. Gladio places a hand on his shoulder.

“Just take care of him, he’ll be okay. I can’t stay because I’m running Iris around for Dad, but Iggy said he wanted me to drop that off for you, I think it’s his famous chickatrice noodle soup.” Noctis smiles at that.

“Good old Specs, thanks Gladio.” the shield nods and puts a hand on his shoulder, soon heading back out again. Noctis locks the door behind him and returns to the kitchen. He turns the burner the soup is on onto the lowest setting just to keep it warm for a while, then turns off the other one when the kettle whistles. He opens the teabag and puts it into the cup, pouring in some water, then sets the kettle on a back burner, while he waits on the tea to steep. He lifts the lid on the pot, smiling when the aroma of the soup fills the room. He should have known Iggy would want to be of help somehow. He pulls out his phone and sends a quick thank you text to Ignis, then puts it away again, and replaces the lid on the pot. When the tea is ready, he removes the teabag, adds a bit of honey, and then takes the mug back to the bedroom.

“Prom?” he asks softly, touching the blonde’s cheek. Prompto stirs a bit, leaning into his hand, but his eyes remain closed. Noctis just smiles and settles beside him, slipping an arm around him, brushing his fingers through the gunner’s hair when he turns and nuzzles the prince’s chest. Noctis just smiles some, keeping the blonde close and deciding not to wake him, and just let him wake on his own, which also gives the tea some time to cool. 

After a couple hours, Prompto whines slightly and blinks his eyes open. He still feels like utter shit, his head is pounding, his body aches, and his stomach still feels like it will rebel at any second. He manages a bit of a smile when he notices that not only had he been laying on the prince’s chest, but said prince is sound asleep, one arm still snugly around the gunner. Prompto then spots the mug, leaning over to pick it up, sitting up some as he does. It’s not hot any more, but he doesn’t mind, and he takes a few small sips. The ginger taste is a tad on the strong side, but it’s good, and he sips it a bit more, not noticing as his lover’s blue-gray eyes flutter open, watching the blonde with a light smile. He startles slightly when a hand starts rubbing his side, and he looks at Noctis with a little pout, which the prince chuckles lightly at.

“How are you feeling..?” he asks softly, and Prompto groans a bit,

“Like someone ran over me with the Regalia, then backed up too just for kicks.” Noctis chuckles a little at his lover’s dry humour, sitting up and lightly kissing his temple. He then touches the back of his hand to the gunner’s forehead, frowning some.

“Still pretty warm, but lets see if that settles your stomach before we try more pills.” Prompto nods and leans into Noctis some as he sips his tea. Noctis then remembers the soup, and gets up, kissing the top of the blonde’s head to quiet his protests. Noctis goes into the kitchen, turning the stove off and lifting the lid from the pot, grabbing a wooden spoon from the can on the counter and stirring the soup. He ladles some broth into a bowl, along with a few noodles and pieces of chicken, as well as more filled bowl for himself, grabs a couple of spoons and returns to the bedroom. Prompto looks up when he comes in, eyes widening a bit at the bowls. He’s not sure his stomach is ready to try and eat. Noctis sees his expression and smiles reassuringly.

“Gladio dropped off some soup Iggy made for you. I put mainly broth in your bowl, it’s okay to try that, alright?” he encourages gently, setting the bowls on the night table. Prompto chews his lip, but nods, leaning up against Noctis a bit, pulling the blanket around himself. Prompto sets his mug down, eyeing the bowl a bit warily still, and Noctis chuckles lightly.

“I can spoon feed you, if you prefer.” he half teases, and the blonde immediately squeaks and blushes, hiding his face in his hands.

“Nooooct!” he whines, though his voice is softer than usual, and slightly hoarse. Noctis just smiles and pulls the gunner close.

“You’re beautiful no matter what.” he says, nuzzling his lover’s neck. Prompto squeaks again and goes even redder.

“But I’m all sick and gross!” he whines quietly, and Noctis just smirks.

“Don’t care. Still beautiful.” the prince states, resting back with the gunner laying against him, lightly rubbing his side, placing a light kiss to his temple. Prompto whines slightly in embarrassment, but also feels his heart flood with love as well, sick or not, he will always love moments like these, seeing how much the raven loves him, he could have anyone, but he chose him, chose Prompto, and the blonde couldn’t be happier. With a soft sigh, he nuzzle’s Noctis’ chest, then sits up a bit, slowly taking the bowl of broth and the spoon, and settling back again. He lifts a small spoonful and swallows it slowly, wary of his stomach.

“So good.” he says softly, hoping his stomach will let him keep it. Ignis’ cooking is always so incredibly good. Noctis smiles, settling beside Prompto and starting to eat his own soup, after turning on the TV and a movie for them to watch as well. Prompto leans into Noctis a bit, slowly sipping his broth as they watch, having also made sure the trash can is nearby just in case. Being sick sucks so much, he sighs a bit, but continues to sip at his soup broth. He ends up setting his bowl down soon after, having eaten just under half, then pulls up the blankets, curling into Noctis’ side to watch the movie. Noctis soon finishes and puts his bowl aside as well, and wraps an arm around Prompto, who leans his head on the prince’s shoulder, and they continue to spend the rest of the night watching movies, though when Prompto does get sick again, Noctis is right there, rubbing his back and reassuring him, then helping him back into bed after and getting him some more water, then laying down and pulling him close again.

 

Several days later.

 

Prompto yawns and stretches, rubbing at his eyes, sighing in relief when he realizes his head is free of pounding, and he hardly aches any more either. The nausea is also gone and he doesn’t feel overheated either, or shivery. He smiles, watching his sleeping lover for a moment, curled on his side in the bed, raven hair laying around his head on the pillow, almost like a dark halo. He reaches down, brushing some hair out of the prince’s face, peaceful as he sleeps. The gunner lays on his side, facing the raven, feeling content, and also very grateful to his lover. The prince hadn’t needed to, but he had taken care of the blonde the entire time that he had been sick, from making sure he stayed hydrated with water and tea, to rubbing his back gently when he’d get sick, and then just holding and comforting him after, carrying him to bed if needed, and it just makes him love the raven so much more. He soon gets up again when his bladder makes itself insistently known, making him sigh, but he takes care of it, making a face as he washes his hands, realizing how gross he feels from being sick for several days. So, yawning, he pads over and starts up the shower, letting the water heat as he strips off his old pajamas and tosses them in the hamper, stepping under the warm spray, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of the hot water on his skin.

“Prom?” Noctis asks sleepily, blinking and stretching, then sitting up, seeing his lover absent from the room. He then hears the shower going and smiles. He gets up, stretching again, and makes his way into the big and now steamy bathroom. He slips out of his own pj's, seeing Prompto under the water with his eyes closed, and he quietly slips in behind him, slipping his arms around the blonde as he pulls him flush against his chest as he nuzzles his neck. The gunner squeaks in surprise, then smiles and relaxes into the prince, then turns around in his arms, claiming his lips in a sweet kiss. Noctis hums against his lips, letting the kiss linger, then deepening it a bit, which the blonde happily obliges, pressing their bodies together. Prompto pulls back from the kiss some a moment later when air becomes necessary, his blue eyes darkened with desire as he gazes at his raven lover, and he pulls Noctis’ hips against his own, eliciting a sharp gasp from the raven as the friction causes their wet cocks to slide together.

“P-Prom..” Noctis shivers as Prompto repeats the motion, a soft groan escaping his lips as he ‘attacks’ the blonde’s neck with kisses and nips, especially the spot under his ear, making Prompto shiver and gasp with desire. The gunner retaliates by pushing Noctis against the wall, nipping down over his chest, and taking one of his nipples, already pebbled nubs by the water, into his mouth, swiping the flat of his tongue over it. Noctis’ body arches a bit at the sensation, being one who’s rather sensitive there, his head falling back against the shower wall, as their hips also roll together again, cocks hardening between them. 

“Ah ah..” Prompto says with a coy smile when Noctis tries to pull him up from another kiss, moving to the prince’s other nipple, swiping his tongue over the small nub, feeling the raven shudder against him, loving how he can make him come totally undone. Noctis whines softly, desire coursing through his veins almost like a spreading fire, willingly giving himself over to the blonde’s ministrations. Prompto peeks up at the raven, seeing his eyes closed in bliss, groaning as he slowly grinds his hips against Noctis’, the water creating sweet friction on their now hard cocks. Prompto slides a hand down over the raven’s stomach, wrapping slender fingers around his length, using his thumb to rub and tease the leaking tip. Noctis moans a bit louder, lightly rocking against his hand, wanting more of the feelings, the friction. Prompto strokes him teasingly, tortuously slow, thumb teasing the leaking tip again and again, until Noctis is whining and bucking against him.

“H-hah.. Prom, I.. w-wont last if you..” he trails off as Prompto suddenly drops to his knees, his blue eyes mischievous. Noctis then groans as warm, wet heat envelops the head of his cock, making him nearly dizzy with pleasure. Now he really won’t last if the blonde keeps this up. His fingers tangle in the wet blonde locks as he tries to keep his hips from bucking too hard, not wanting to choke his lover by accident. Prompto just peeks up at Noctis, then hums around him, making the raven buck and whine. He pulls back a bit, probing the tip with his tongue, tasting, teasing, reducing the prince to nearly incoherent moans and whines as orgasm creeps up on him fairly quickly, until he suddenly pulls back, gazing up at Noctis. Prompto licks his lips a bit, then pulls out a small bottle from where it was stashed behind the shampoos. He opens it and pours a bit onto his fingers and smears it around some, then takes Noctis back into his mouth, teasing with his tongue as he lightly rubs a slick finger down the curve of his ass, and over his hole, which in turn makes the raven shiver, a bit of a keening sound coming from him as he pushes back against it. Prompto peeks up at him, rubbing over his hole a few more times to tease, then slowly pushing the finger inside. 

“F-Fuck..!” Noctis gasps as his head falls back against the shower wall again, light shudders moving through him at the feeling of the finger inside him, moving and thrusting slowly. He pushes back against it yet again, and Prompto soon eases in a second, thrusting them slowly at first, then starting to scissor them to help get the raven stretched and ready. When his fingers push against that sensitive bundle of nerves, Noctis nearly looses it, crying out as orgasm rips through him, he had been so close already. Prompto swallows everything with a lick of his lips, pulling back, noticing that even with orgasm the raven is still fully hard. He soon eases in a third finger, his other hand against Noctis’ hip to help keep him against the wall, and Noctis whines, still quite over sensitive from his orgasm, but still wanting more. Prompto soon pulls his fingers out, and Noctis actually whines a bit at the loss, gazing at Prompto, panting slightly still.

“Turn.” the blonde says, after kissing him hungrily. Noctis shivers and turns so he’s facing the wall, his hands against it for leverage, while he feels Prompto nudge his legs apart, settling against him, the blonde’s firm body pressed close against his own. 

“T-Tease..” he groans when Prompto only rubs the head of his own cock over his hole. The blonde just chuckles a bit, slicking himself with a bit more lube, then taking hold of Noctis’ hip, and slowly guiding himself into his lover. 

“G-God you feel food..” Prompto groans, and Noctis arches and moans at the feeling of being filled, trembling slightly as he rests against the gunner once he’s in to the hilt. Prompto nips his shoulder, one arm going around his waist as he starts with slow and shallow thrusts. When Noctis starts rocking back into his thrusts, he begins thrusting deeper and a little bit harder, their hips meeting with wet, slapping sounds that get louder as the pace increases. Noctis drops his head back against Prompto a bit, rocking into his thrusts, gasping sharply as the blond suddenly changes his angle slightly, so that now he’s hitting the raven’s now over sensitive little bundle of nerves just right, making Noctis nearly see stars with each thrust, the pleasure is so intense. 

“A-Ah!” Noctis cries out, shuddering. Prompto moans louder then, one of the sounds Noctis loves most to hear. He rocks back, nearly slamming his hips back against the blonde’s, as he wraps a hand around his once again throbbing cock, stroking almost in time with the blonde’s thrusts into him, his other hand still bracing on the shower wall as water beats down on them still. 

“Mm.. C-close, Noct..” Prompto groans, thrusting hard and fast, the tight heat surrounding his cock is almost too much, and the water is making the sound of their skin slapping together so much louder in the enclosed shower. Prompto grips the princes hip tighter, nails almost digging into his skin as he does. Noctis groans his agreement, the combination of Prompto still inside him and his own hand working his cock just as urgently, is almost too much, as he chases his orgasm almost desperately. Prompto suddenly grips at his hip even tighter as his body tenses and shudders against him, his hips jerking as white hot heat suddenly fills the raven inside, 

“N-Noct..!” being torn from the blonde’s lips as orgasm slams into him. Noctis cries out, his own hips jerking as everything comes to a head, his vision nearly whiting out with the intensity of his orgasm, streams of white hitting the shower wall only to be washed away. Prompto gently pulls out, knees trembling a bit, and lets himself sink to the shower floor, legs crossing a bit, and brings Noctis down with him, the prince settling onto his lap, forehead against his shoulder as the water still rains down, both of them panting and trembling in the intense afterglow. As they begin to calm, Prompto lifts his head, lifting Noctis’ as well, and taking his lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Noctis returns the kiss, deepening it just slightly, as he raises one hand to lay against the side of Prompto’s head, and face, gazing into his blue eyes when it breaks, a smile on his lips.

“Thank you..” Prompto says softly, nuzzling his shoulder, then peeking up at him again, a light blush on his cheeks.

“For everything, for taking care of me, for loving me..” Noctis just smiles and kisses him again, brushing wet blonde hair out of his eyes.

“I always will.” he says softly, relaxing against his lover after reaching up to adjust the heat of the water to make it a tad warmer. He then places a light kiss to the blonde’s forehead.

“I still say you’re beautiful, no matter what.” he says, and Prompto once again squeaks shyly and hides in the prince’s shoulder, but there’s a smile on his lips as he does, this is where he wants to be, with Noctis, for now, and for ever, nothing would ever make him want to change it.


	3. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is stressed, and Prompto has the perfect "Distraction"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's request number three. This one is for Celia, from FF XV group I'm in. I am so sorry that I took so long with this. Life and a bit of a block got in the way, but things seem good now. :3
> 
> This chapter does contain a fair bit of smut, so fair warning. And fee free to review :3 If you want to request a fic just PM or review and I'd be happy to write it. :)

"Hey Noct, you want to skip on school? You've been awful moody lately so I thought a trip to the arcade may be in order?" Prompto suggests as he comes up beside the prince and drops his bag onto the grass. Noctis opens one eye, he's leaning against a large tree at the side of the school.

"Dude, don't scowl at me!" the blonde pouts, huffing and crossing his arms. Noctis' eyes widen a little as he pushes off the tree.

"Sorry Prom, it's just that Gladio's been on my ass about increasing training, apparently Cor thinks that I should and now he's talked Dad into it too." He groans and face palms with a sigh. Prompto grins and slings one arm around Noctis' shoulders.

"Then let's go de-stress you, your Highness." he says cheekily. Noctis can't help a laugh as the two pick up their bags and slip around behind the school, and off into town. Prompto leads them through the streets to their favourite arcade, where he grabs the prince's wrist and gently tugs him inside. Noctis lets the blonde lead him inside, and after getting a large handful of quarters from a nearby change machine, Prompto leads Noctis to the back where their favourite games are. They put their schoolbags aside, and Noctis settles on a chair he pulls over to watch as Prompto starts up a first person shooter game. The prince smirks a bit, maybe he should start bringing the blonde along for firearms training, since even with games he's an exceptionally good shot. Sighing a bit as he sits back, Noctis finds his eyes repeatedly wandering to his boyfriend's ass more than the game that the blonde is currently playing. Prompto catches sight of the prince over his shoulder as one round finishes and he's waiting for the next to start, smirking when he sees where those deep eyes are fixated, and smirks some to himself. He could have some fun with this if he wanted to. When he finishes his last round several minutes later, he leans down to grab his camera from his bag, and as he does, lets his ass stick up a little more than he would normally, wiggling it slightly, and smirking to himself as the prince's eyes seem fixed to his ass at the moment. He stands back up and moves over to Noctis, leaning down to say in his ear,

"Your turn." while giving the lobe a teasing nip. Noctis shudders but nods, getting up and moving to the machine Prompto had vacated, slipping a coin inside and waiting for it to start. Prompto settles on the chair, and lifting his camera, snaps a couple shots of the raven as he starts the game, one shot showing the intense focus on the prince's features as he aims carefully at the screen. Blue eyes intent, the blond focuses another shot, this time of Noctis grinning when he clears a round, glancing at Prompto over his shoulder as he does. Snapping just a few more, Prompto lowers the camera as he watches his boyfriend, a new smirk coming to his lips, as he finds himself wondering how well Noctis can focus on the game amid certain.. distractions. He stands up, and lays his camera on the chair carefully, and slowly comes up behind the prince. Focused on the game Noctis doesn't even notice, so Prompto, smirking slightly to himself, moves closer, pressing his chest against the raven's back, and makes sure to slightly push his hips against the prince's ass, which makes Noctis startle and gasp, misfiring one shot completely, and almost destroying one of his own on game team's vehicles in the process.

"Prooooom-!" he starts to whine, but it's cut off with a gasp as the blonde slowly grinds his hips against his ass again, one arm snaking around him, fingers playing over his stomach. He turns to look at his lover over his shoulder, only for said lover to capture his lips in a slow kiss, effectively cutting off any more protests. Noctis shivers, his own cock twitching and starting to harden as Prompto grinds again, his fingers slipping a bit below the waistband of the prince's pants, causing him to shudder with both apprehension and desire.

"P-Prom, it's public..!" he manages to hiss in a whisper between kisses, but it's like the blond ignores it, instead moving to nip and kiss along his neck. Noctis tries to suppress a groan when the blond's lips find that so sensitive spot just below his ear, a light shudder running through his body. He sighs a bit, his cock is totally hard now, making an uncomfortable tent in his pants, and though he's anxious about the potential of being caught, it also sends a thrill through him as well.

"Mm.." Prompto murmurs against the prince's neck, placing another kiss, then nipping at the skin, lightly grazing his teeth over it, then down, over the juncture of his neck and shoulder, nipping and scraping his teeth over the skin, just light enough to tease. He cuts off any further words from the raven as his fingers dip lower below his waistband, fingers lightly brushing the skin just above the base of his cock, touches whisper soft and slow moving. Prompto takes a quick glance around, noting that because it's during the day, and school hours at that, the arcade is practically empty. Not only that, but the games they usually frequent are around a corner, so they're pretty much hidden from the guy at the counter. He moves his hand back up from the prince's pants, a light whine escaping his lover as he does, and now slides them up his stomach and chest, rubbing his thumb over a nipple, flicking and rubbing at it, which causes the raven to arch against him, he can't get enough of just how sensitive the prince is to certain touches. He splays his fingers, tracing across Noctis' chest and flicking at the other nipple, teasing it, drawing another light whine from his lover's lips. Noctis braces his hands on either side of the front of the game machine, the actual game all but forgotten now as he lets his head fall back onto the blond's shoulder, giving in and grinding his ass back against the hard cock that was teasing him, drawing a low groan from Prompto's lips now. Prompto shivers a bit, using the pad of his thumb to rub and tease the nub beneath it a little harder, both the raven's nipples are pebbled now from the attentions, light shivers are making their way through his body as well.

"More, Noct?" He says in a teasing whisper, nipping his earlobe again. The prince shivers and lets a soft whine pass his lips, nodding.

"F-Fuck yes.." he groans, all inhibitions pretty much forgotten now as the pleasure the blond is providing courses through his body. Prompto nips the juncture of his neck and shoulder again, scraping his teeth along the skin as he dips his hand back down, popping the button of Noctis' pants and flicking down the zipper, where he then slips his hand inside, wrapping his slender fingers around the prince's hard cock, thumb moving to ghost over the tip, smearing the fluid beading there. Noct gasps and his hips buck into the blond's hand, biting at his lip to stifle any sounds. Prompto has to stifle his own groan as when the raven's hips move back, his ass again presses against his own throbbing cock, and he pushes his own hips back again, his fingers stroking and teasing the prince. He spares a quick glance around, noting that they're still pretty much alone, though he moves them around the side of the machine to hide them a tad more. He pushes Noctis against the wall, the prince using his hands to brace himself, his forehead coming to rest against the cool surface, while the rest of his body feels as if it's on fire. Prompto then moves his hand, loosening the prince's pants and boxers a bit more, and then lightly brushes a pre-come slick finger down the curve of Noctis' ass, teasing it over his entrance. Noct's eyes widen at the sudden touch and a hiss of pleasure escapes his lips, his hips automatically pushing back.

"F-Fucking tease.." he groans, and the blond only chuckles in his ear.

"You have no idea." comes the teasing reply, as the finger lightly brushes over him again, the touches so light, so tantalizing. Prompto then eases just the tip inside, with slow, thrusting movements, then pulling it out again, a whine escaping the prince as he does. He uses just his fingertip to circle raven's entrance, and then eases just the tip back in, smirking as Noctis pushes back, trying to take in more than that. He pulls back again and strokes Noctis a few more times, re-slicking his fingers, and this time he slowly pushes one all the way into the prince, using it to slowly stroke and thrust. He pulls it almost all the way out, then pushes back in, keeping his movements slow, deliberate, wanting the sensations to drive Noctis wild. Said prince shivers and bites at his lip harder, stifling the moans trying to escape as his hips begin rocking with Prompto's fingers, wanting his lover to do more to him, not sure how much more teasing he can handle before he loses it. He moves one hand from the wall, trying to slip it back to palm the blond through his pants. He succeeds with one touch, making Prompto groan lowly, then the blond nips his shoulder, slightly harder than expected in retaliation and he realizes then, as his cock throbs more at the feeling of the bite, that right now, all control belongs to Prompto here. He brings his hand back to the wall to support himself, his eyes falling closed as he pushes back against the blond's fingers, two of them now inside him, continuing that traitorously slow stroking and teasing. He's about to voice a protest, a want for more, when those fingers suddenly crook, pressing on that spot inside him, and his with a barely stifled moan his hips buck harder. Yep, his lover is just evil when he wants to be.

"Fuck, Noct.." Prompto groans in his ear, the sounds the prince keeps trying to stifle are just going right to his own dick. He soon eases in a third finger after slicking them again, continuing to stroke and tease the prince inside, while his other hand moves to pinch and tease a nipple again. Noctis shudders, hos body arching again as his head falls back, fingers grasping at the wall for some sort of purchase as he rocks back against the fingers invading him, lost to the intense pleasure now. Prompto captures Noct's mouth in a heated kiss, covering the moan he wasn't able to stifle as he thrusts and scissors his fingers inside the prince, stretching him for what he plans next, deciding that since no one's still around, he's just going to go for it and sate both of them.

"Not so loud." he whispers in the prince's ear after kissing away another moan. Noctis cracks open one eye, gazing at him with pure lust and want, pushing back against the fingers more insistently. Prompto chuckles lightly.

"So impatient you are." he growls softly as he removes his fingers and undoes his own pants, freeing his aching cock from his boxers. He's leaked so much pre-come just from watching and teasing the prince, that just a few strokes have him fairly slick, and with one more glance around, he slowly rubs just the head of his dick over Noctis' entrance, drawing a low, keening whine from the prince. Yep, definitely getting impatient. Prompto kisses him hard to smother any sound as he pushes into the prince, who's body arches up. He pauses when he's fully seated, giving them both a moment, then he pulls back and thrusts in again. Noctis bites his lip, his fingers scrabbling at the wall as he rocks back against the blond, so far gone into bliss now that all he can think about is chasing that release that seems so close. Prompto seems to realize just how close the raven is, because then fingers suddenly wrap around the base of his cock, preventing it from actually happening, as the blond pulls back and thrusts in harder, pressing them to the wall more. Noctis shudders and whines as Prompto suddenly changes his angle slightly, so that the next thrust slams into him just right that he would have cried out had a hand not suddenly clamped over his mouth. The fingers around his cock loosen a bit, and he finds himself then thrusting into them, after rocking back against the blonde, his whole body humming and aching for release.

"God, Noct.." Prompto whispers in his ear, already losing his rhythm a bit, since was already so aroused from just teasing the prince so much. He keeps his hand over the prince's mouth, not trusting his raven lover to not cry out, since he's usually pretty vocal when highly aroused. He can feel the raven shuddering against him, the panting against his hand. He snaps his hips again, feeling so incredibly close himself, knowing he got a little too carried away with the teasing, even though he knows Noctis thoroughly enjoyed it, just as much as he did himself. Noctis moves one hand from the wall again, grabbing at Prompto's hip, gripping tightly as his own hips rock and jerk back, and Prompto gasps at the sudden clenching around his cock. With a soft growl, he slams his hips forward again, hitting the prince inside just right to make his hips stutter, and the blond then bites down on Noctis' shoulder to stifle his own cry as his own hips spasm and jerk as he empties himself into his lover. Noctis bites at the palm over his mouth as his head falls back, his own body arching and shuddering with release, and he sinks against the blond, trembling. Prompto lowers them to the floor behind the side of the machine, letting Noct curl in his lap a bit after he grabs some tissues from his bag and cleans them off as best he can. He fixes Noctis back into his pants, and does himself back up as well, and right as he goes to settle back with the prince relaxed in his lap, he notices that Noctis has gone pale and is staring over his shoulder.

"Noct?" Prompto frowns, turning enough to look as well, and his mouth falls open. Standing there are two people they know very, very well. Ignis is standing with his arms crossed, sharp green eyes narrowed behind his glasses, and looking rather angry. While beside him, Gladiolus leans on a game machine, looking far too amused for the situation. Noctis groans and hides his face in Prompto's shoulder, not wanting to face either of them right now.

"H-How long.. w-were you..?" he starts to ask, and Gladio chuckles, glancing at Ignis, and then back over at the blond, who's holding the prince protectively.

"Not long, but certainly long enough." Ignis responds, narrowing his eyes at Prompto. The blond cowers under the advisor's stern gaze, deflating a bit.

"...shit." he groans, dropping his forehead down against Noctis' hair.

"Indeed." Ignis comments dryly, while Gladiolus just laughs again in the background. Damn shield is enjoying this way too much. Prompto just groans, and from the prince, comes a barely audible, but plaintive

"Just kill me now.."


End file.
